theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Cane Ashby
}} Ethan "Cane" Ashby (né''' Atkinson') is a fictional character on ''The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Daniel Goddard. Biography Cane is the biological son of Colin Atkinson and Genevieve Atkinson. Cane had one sister, Samantha Atkinson and a twin brother Caleb Atkinson. Cane is the husband of Lily Winters and the proud father of Charlie and Matilda (Mattie) Ashby. also the father of Sam Ashby. New To Town, Amber and Lily Cane was a bartender at Indigo, Neil Winters' nightclub. An Australian national, Cane remained in the United States beyond the expiration of his visa and was fearful of being deported. Shortly thereafter he became involved with Amber Moore. She later found out that Cane was trying to find his birth mother. He was adopted by a woman named Violet, who died shortly after, and then raised by Violet's brother, Langley Montgomery. At the same time, Amber was also trying to track down Jill Abbott's son who had been switched with another child by Katherine Chancellor shortly after his birth. She realized that Cane might be Jill's son and tried to capitalize on that by marrying him. Amber and Cane went to Las Vegas where she got him drunk and tricked him into thinking they got married by marrying her girlfriend posing as the male Cane when Cane was passed out drunk. In February 2007, it was revealed that Amber's suspicions were correct. Additionally, the revelation that Cane was Jill's son prevented his deportation since he was a native-born U.S. citizen. Cane and Amber got used to being married, and eventually moved onto the Chancellor estate. Katherine also offered Cane an executive position in the construction division of Chancellor Industries, which he accepted.Cane began to be suspicious about his marriage. He realized that his signature on the wedding certificate did not look like his own. After contacting Amber's former mother-in-law, Brooke, and asking questions about her history with Amber, he eventually realized the truth--that the marriage was invalid. Later that year, Cane shared a kiss with the recently-divorced Lily Winters, and also began a flirtation with Assistant District Attorney Heather Stevens. Cane and Heather mutually decided to be just friends. Cane fell in love with the teen-aged Lily and wanted to romantically pursue her. When he found out how much younger than him she was, he decided against it, but was drawn to her by his feelings, which he could not ignore. Thinking Lily was on a date with the much younger Alan at Indigo, Cane declared his jealousy and love for Lily and they kissed. The two continued to be drawn to each other until they decided to not let age be an issue for them. Cane and Lily started dating, despite Neil's disapproval. Lily became pregnant with Cane's child, but miscarried early on. Cane and Lily continued to see each other, and they each professed their love for one another on several occasions. They were in a committed relationship and started living together in the house Cane bought for Lily. Cane proposed to Lily by giving her a fortune cookie with a ring inside and she accepted. Cane ended up getting drunk and passing out in Chloe Mitchell's car. Lily and Cane (LANE) Chloe, Billy and Delia's Birth Despite LANE's love for each other, Chloe was hired to assist Fresh Face of Jabot winning model Lily and Chloe, the maid Esther's daughter with Tiny, the drunk, took advantage of a situation by tricking Cane into believing they had sex when Lily was away on a modelling assignment. Even though Chloe was pregnant before pulling her scheme, a recent DNA test showed that Cane could not be excluded as the father of Chloe's child, much to her enjoyment and Cane and Lily's horror. Lily moved out. Lily urged Cane to marry Chloe so he could be there for his child. In September it was revealed that Chloe had been lying about her identity all along. Her real name was Kate Valentine, and she was in fact the daughter of Katherine's longtime maid, Esther Valentine. This enraged Cane who realized Chloe had been lying to him since the start of the whole fiasco. Jill urged him to consider getting a good lawyer with the ultimate goal of getting an annulment. Cane tried to grow closer to Chloe over the prospect of them having a baby, but he couldn't forget Lily, and kept trying to figure out a way to reunite with her, having her promise to wait for him. In early October Cane met his half brother, Billy Abbott, who had returned to Genoa City to be with Lily, after using Cane's ex, Amber to get closer to Lily, realizing he was falling in love with the recently divorced teen. After a fight between Chloe and Lily in which Chloe fell from a ladder, he made it clear to Lily that Chloe and the baby were his first priority. Lily agreed that that was where his priorities should be and told both Cane and Chloe she would keep her distance. While Chloe was in the hospital because of the fall from the ladder, Billy's suspicion were confirmed--he was the father of her baby--not Cane, but Billy wanted neither child nor Chloe who, even though she had Cane, wanted Billy, knowing all along Cane still loved Lily. Continuing to pursue Lily, Billy decided to let Cane raise his baby because he did not want to be saddled with Chloe or the baby. Despite still being in love with Cane, Lily and Billy starting dating after Billy pursued her relentlessly, much to the delight of Colleen, Lily's best friend and Billy's niece. Billy repeatedly questioned Chloe about the paternity of the baby. He calculated that the baby was his from the timing of their one night hookup. However, he kept it a secret. He wanted Lily and decided to forget it and let Cane raise the child since he was the better man. During a heated argument at Indigo Lily told Cane to move on as she had with Billy, Cane discovered that Lily and Billy had already been intimate and were on their way to a Valentine's Day rendezvous in the mountains. He was upset and started reminiscing over their love affair, knowing that Billy would marry the love of his life. He started to panic and rushed to the cabin determined to stop them. He was going to tell Lily that he loved her and that he wanted a life with her. Chloe arrived at the cabin just as Billy told Lily that the baby was his. Chloe went into labor as Billy was confessing to Lily and they, along with Lily's Aunt on the phone, a Doctor, delivered the baby. Cane arrived and professed his love for Lily just as the baby was born. She was named Cordelia. Cane planned to fight for the child he named Cordelia. Lily pushed Billy and Chloe to tell Cane the truth. Pressured by Lily Chloe finally did, and Cane decided to fight for custody of the baby he claimed as his own. Cane threatened both Chloe and Billy's parental rights and qualifications. After knocking Billy out for taking Lily from him with his, and Chloe's lies, Cane had asked Lily to marry him and she accepted. However, at Lily's urging, Cane decided to drop the paternity suit. He declared his love for Lily again, and they married. Following the wedding, Cane recalled his telephone conversation years earlier with a man named "Langley" regarding their joint plan to con Jill and Katherine. The man bore a striking resemblance to the supposedly deceased Phillip Chancellor III. Jill's Real Son, Lily's Cancer and The Twins On June 10, 2009, it was revealed that "Langley" was indeed Phillip, and that he was still very much alive. Nina Webster (who was Phillip's wife at the time of his "death") began a background check on Cane. Her suspicions about Cane continued to grow, and she eventually ordered the exhumation of Phillip's body for genetic testing. When it was discovered that Phillip's casket was empty (and, in fact, never contained a corpse at all), Nina demanded that Cane submit to DNA testing to verify his status as Jill's biological son. Upon learning of Nina's demand, Cane retrieved a vial of blood marked from a carousel of vials he had kept in a hidden freezer for use in DNA testing. Paul Williams revealed to Nina that the blood given for the test to confirm Cane's identity had blood cells which had burst, meaning it had been frozen at one time. Cane revealed that he was not actually Phillip Chancellor III. Everyone was furious. When asked why he did it, the real Phillip appeared before Cane could answer the question. Lily and Cane broke up. Lily was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. Her uterus was taken out during a surgery to remove the cancer, but the doctor was able to harvest two of her eggs. Lily reunited with Cane while continuing the cancer treatment. They decided to continue their plan of starting a family and pursued surrogacy options. Mackenzie Browning agreed to act as their surrogate and became pregnant with Lily and Cane's twins. Soon after, Cane got arrested by an immigration officer who planned to deport him. Cane planned to simply go back and return, until he learned that the chemo didn't work and that Lily was still dying. He punched the guard and rant to Billy for help, but Neil called the cops when he became suspicious. Cane was arrested but the judge decided to let him stay as long as Lily was sick. Meanwhile, Olivia came up with a way to save Lily's life: use the stem cells from the babies. However, Lily and Mac refused to do anything that could potentially harm the babies. When Lily went to France to try another treatment, Cane plotted to sue Mac for access to the stem cells. While Lily was in Paris, she got sicker and sicker. Cane decided to carry on with the case. They went to court and it appeared that Cane was going to win, until Lily appeared. She testified and said how much she loved the babies and how she'd rather die than risk their lives. Cane decided to drop the case. However, the stress made Mac go into early labor and a C-section was ordered. The babies, named Charlie and Matilda Ashby, were tiny but healthy and the umbilical cord stem cells were used to save Lily. Thanks to Sofia Dupre, Cane got a job working with the Canberra, Australia office of Tucker McCall Unlimited which meant he was issued an eight month work visa. That gave Cane eight more months to work out his immigration problems. However, Phillip returned to town to warn Cane that the men who were after him were still looking for him. Phillip said if Cane returned to Australia, he would be in grave danger. Sofie, Blake and James Collier Sofia Dupre came up with a plan so that they could meet with their business associates on the jet so Cane never had to set foot on Aussie soil. This did not matter since the thugs had already found Cane in the US. They sent steaks to his house as a message that they had found him. Then they sent him a DVD of Lily and the babies walking around their house. Cane took Lily and the babies to a remote cabin to try to hide, but their agent, Blake Joseph, followed them. He and Cane eventually fought and the agent told Cane that if he wanted this to end, all he had to do was repay the $5 million they lost when he narced on them. Cane said he didn't have that kind of money, but the agent reminded him that Jill and Kay did. He knocked Cane out as a message that he was not out of reach. In November, 2010, Cane "hired" Blake as consultant James Collier to work on a project for Tucker McCall Unlimited. Really Cane was doing all the work and just getting James paid through TMU. Blake stopped by Cane's. While Lily and Neil went to change Charlie's diaper, Blake held Mattie. Cane's plan to sell Tucker McCall on James Collier backfired when Tucker told him to set up a face to face with Collier -- tomorrow. Cane returned home and was upset to see a cattle rustler holding his baby. Cane told Blake that he would kill him if he did anything to his family. Blake, Colin and Samantha Cane stayed up all night to get James' reports done and then pondered how to produce a man who didn't exist. Cane was about to offer Tucker McCall an excuse for not being able to produce James when Blake Joseph entered and introduced himself as James Collier to sell Cane's scam. In December 2010, Colin Atkinson arrived in town after getting out of prison in Australia and consulted with Blake who had been keeping an eye on Cane. Colin became acquainted with Cane's adoptive mother, Jill Fenmore, who, without knowing who Colin truly was, divulged information about Cane. Shortly afterward, Cane was uneasy when he and Colin came face to face. Colin later threatened Cane to return to Australia to assume his position in the family's organized crime or he would reveal Cane's past problems to Jill and Lily Winters. Jill later invited Colin to a family dinner with her and a mortified Cane at the Chancellor Estate. Colin, in front of Jill, indulged in subtle taunts designed to get Cane’s attention while Cane struggled to maintain his composure. Colin told Jill about a "friend" he and Cane had in common: a young woman named Samantha, Cane's sister and Colin's daughter, who died several years back. Colin unnerved Cane with additional revelations about his past. While Jill was out of the room, Cane held the photo of Samantha in his hand. In hushed tones, Cane snapped at his father, "You're going use my sister to get to me? If you hurt Jill, I will do more than put you in prison. You got it?" Colin claimed he wouldn't hurt Jill because she was a nice lady. Cane shot back that Samantha had been a nice person, too, before Colin destroyed her. Colin told Cane he'd arrived in Genoa City to help Cane but Cane ordered his dad to return to Australia. Colin and Cane Butt Heads Colin Atkinson reminded Cane that he'd gone to jail because Cane had opted to save his own neck. Cane reminded his father that he'd been forced to turn his dad in to the authorities. Colin replied, "You were a willing participant. You're as guilty as the rest of us." Colin told Cane that he'd been the prince of Queensland who had been groomed to become king. Colin demanded to know why Cane had claimed he'd grown up underprivileged in the outback. Jill Fenmore returned and noted that Cane and Colin seemed to be getting along well. Jill asked about Samantha. Cane sadly explained that she was one of the most beautiful people he'd even known, but she'd passed away. Colin added that he'd known the young woman well. Jill said she found it odd that Cane's and Colin's paths had never crossed. Cane said that perhaps they'd both attended Samantha's funeral. Jill said she hoped Cane and Colin would become best friends. After dinner, Jill noted that Cane had barely touched his food. After Colin excused himself and went to the bathroom, Jill demanded to know what was bothering Cane. Cane claimed he was tired and he told Jill to trust him and avoid Colin. Jill told Cane she was just having fun. When Colin returned, he told Cane he planned to take Jill out on a date. After Jill left to get dessert, Cane berated Colin for charming Jill and forcing Blake Joseph to threaten Lily Winters and extort money. Cane demanded to know what his father truly wanted. Colin told Cane to return home and take his rightful place in the organization. Colin added that Cane, Lily and the twins were the only family he had. Cane was livid when Colin admitted he'd seen photographs of the twins. Cane angrily pointed his finger at his dad and said, "They're not your family." Fake death, and return Colin Atkinson threateningly insisted that Cane and his family were all part of the deal and would return to Australia together. Cane asked what his father would do if Cane refused but Jill Fenmore returned with a cake so Cane acted civil toward the unwanted guest. Jill smiled as she cut and served the cake. Colin asked Cane if he ever planned to return to Queensland. Cane replied that Genoa City was his home. Jill noted that she was happy to hear that Cane planned to stay. Colin laughed, addressed Jill, and said, "I know this secret about Cane that I bet nobody in the family knows. You want to hear about it?" Jill laughed as she waited for Colin to spill the secret. Cane glared menacingly at Colin. Cane is upset to learn that Jill is engaged to Colin. He threatened to tell Jill everything, but then Colin promised him that if he did, he'd kill her. Cane kept quiet, but was still worried about Jill, as well as Lily, since she recently found out about his lies. Cane hurries to the church to stop the wedding, but Blake blocks him. Lily comes out of the church with the twins and Blake tries to shoot them, but Cane jumps in front of them, giving his life to save his family. it is later revealed that Caleb Atkinson posed as Cane and Cane is still alive while when 'Cane' died it was actually Caleb who posed as him earlier than Colin expected him to. Cane is working with his mother and is posing as Caleb to trick his father into kidnapping the twins and getting arrested for it. It ends up working, and Colin gets arrested. In the aftermath of it all, Cane's marriage to Lily suffered after she, along with everyone else, discovered that he was alive. They ended up divorced, but after saving her life and revealing why he had been so secretive with her, Cane and Lily reunite. They get married again on Valentine's Day 2012 in France. In 2014, Colin returned to Genoa City and remarried Jill. Cane was sceptic of Colin's motives, and eventually formed a relationship we him, but he still clashed with his father on numerous occasions. Cane attended Nick's bachelor party prior to his marriage to Sharon along with: Jack, Kevin, Devon, Neil, Michael, Austin, and Noah. The had been having a couple beers and talking. The guys ended up showing up at Crimson Lights at the same time Sharon's bachelorette party was taking place. They were also heavily loaded. Abby had a couple too many drinks and bashed Sharon for marrying Nick again because she married Adam Newman, Nick, Abby's father Victor, Nick again...etc. Mariah Copeland stood up for Sharon against Abby, and Abby stated that Mariah spits venom about Sharon every day. Once Michael Baldwin got slammed to the floor, a drunken fight broke out. Everybody there ended up in jail. Eventually, they were set free. Joe Clark, returning to Chancellor Cane was surprised to find his former business associate, Joe Clark, come to Genoa City in the Athletic Club. Joe explained he was here on business. Cane was surprised to find out that Joe was Avery Clark's ex-husband. Cane got a little jealous when Colin took a special liking towards his friend. Lily told Cane she felt insulted that Joe kept flirting with her because she's a woman. Cane didn't take this as a threat though. Joe and Colin were both nudging Cane to get back into the business world but Cane stated he likes the house at the Athletic Club and the free time with his family. Cane later admitted to Lily at Christmas he'd like to work for Chancellor again which Lily accepted and supported his decision. Jill and Colin were glad to hear this. Colin blackmailed Devon a second time for money or else he'll spill his secret affair with Hilary. Hilary and Devon decided to hand over the money. Colin explained to Jill, Cane, and Lily he had a lucrative opportunity and he now has the money to buy Chancellor off of Victor. Lily thought Devon could lend them the money to buy the company from Victor. Devon claimed his money's all tied up which confused Lily. Cane questioned Colin about where he got the money from but Colin avoided answering fully. Jill brought Victor the down payment but Victor thought it was a big joke since she was short of cash. Jill tried to get a promise out of Victor but it was no use. Victor eventually decided to sell Chancellor back to Jill. Cane, and Lily accompanied Colin, Jill, Neil, Devon, and Hilary on a business trip to Chicago. Neil revealed he she gained his eyesight, and he exposed Devon and Hilary's affair to everyone present. Lily was furious with Devon and Hilary, and even more angry when she Neil revealed that Cane knew about the affair. The plane crashed from bad weather conditions, and Lily ended up separated from everyone else. Came found Lily, but she was still mad at the people that lied to herm especially Cane whose lies in the past had almost killed their children. Despite this, she hugged Devon when he was going to go look for help. Neil went instead and they were rescued. Upon returning to Genoa City, Lily kicks Cane out of the house for lying over a year about her family and making decisions for her, but Jill convinced her to work it out with Cane, reminding her that she has forgiven Cane for far worse. Caught between Michael and Lauren Cane Ashby proposed a business proposition to Lauren stating he could help her run Fenmore's, which is smaller and easier to manage than Chancellor. Lauren took him up on his offer, agreeing to be business partners. Michael asked Cane to drive Lauren home and left ended up in the hospital where Lauren and Cane both met up with him. Michael claimed he wasn't feeling well and didn't want to scare anybody. When Sharon was accused of murdering Austin Travers and Courtney Sloane, Dylan convinced Michael to be Sharon's lawyer. Sharon wasn't sentenced but Michael and Dylan had to watch her overnight, upsetting Lauren. Jill talked to Michael that he's pushing Lauren away to Cane. Michael opened up to Jill about his feeling that he doesn't want to bring her down and Jill stated he should tell that to Lauren which gave him inspiration. Michael stopped by Lauren and Cane having fun with bubble wrap and left. Lily Winters also stopped by stating Cane and her have lunch to attend. Cane was comforting his friend, Lauren Fenmore, at the Athletic Club when she was upset about Michael demanding a divorce. Lily became jealous and called them out on it stating Lauren has a history of turning to other men...Carmine. Lauren got upset and left the Club while Cane told Lily she's out of line by saying that. Cane met up with Lauren at the park and comforted her, leading up to a passionate kiss between them, with Michael watching in the bushes. Lily called Cane apologizing for feeling paranoid because she's distressed by Devon and Hilary and she knows nothing would happen between him and Lauren. Lily apologized to Cane at the Club and Cane tells her he loves her. Lily noticed Cane looked very distant and distraught. Lauren told Michael she hasn't changed her mind about not signing the divorce papers. Michael informed her he knows about her kissing Cane. Lauren made the statement that he drove her to that by discarding her and starving and killing her inside and that she's human. Neither Lauren or Cane see the irony of his doing the same thing to Lily with their emotional affair but his friend Joe Clark certainly does. When Lily shows Michael proof of Lauren entering Cane's hotel room in the middle of the night, Michael brought up her problems with Cane and left. Later, feeling rejected by Cane for a much older woman after Cane moves into the GCAC Lily, very despondent over Cane's lies and Lauren, aska Joe if she is attractive. He assures her she is very beautiful and says Cane is a fool. Lily leaves for home to be with her children since Cane has moved to the GCAC. But Cane continues to lie to Lily about the kiss (Lily tricks Lauren into telling her the truth since Cane would not). Cane disrespects Lily and both h and Lauren dismiss Lily. Knowing Cane is a consummate liar, it is only when Lily sees footage of Lauren entering Cane's room in the middle of the night she confronts him. Of course when Lily confronts Cane about the footage he gets offended because she doesn't believe him. Lily seeks revenge and sleeps with Joe to even the score. It is at this time Cane reverts back to his loving Lily ways and pays her attention but it is too late. He offers no proof that Lauren wasn't there for a booty call. Brief estrangement from Lily Hilary went missing, and Devon was accused of killing her. Some anonymous person said they had Hilary, and tried to make a ransom demand. The ransom money was found in Cane's closet. Cane swore to Lily he had nothing to do with it, but Lily started to lose trust in him, and turned to Joe for comfort. Cane was sure Joe was framing her, and asked Colin to distract Joe while he searched his room. Lily was in Joe's room, and Cane convinced her to help him access Joe's safe where they found the clothes the kidnapped wore. Lily started to doubt Joe, and endeavoured to help get the truth out of him. A snowstorm occurred, and Joe trapped Lily in the Abbott cabin after admitting he framed Cane. Joe was arrested, and Cane soon forgave Lily for cheating on him and not believing him. Cane would eventually be shocked and angry to learn that Neil had been the one, who kidnapped Hilary. Neil begged Cane not to say anything to Lily, but Cane felt he had to tell Lily the truth. Brash & Sassy When Victor Newman sold off Brash & Sassy, Billy purchased it. Jill bought Brash & Sassy from Billy, and hired Billy, Cane, and Victoria to work for the company. Cane was determined to prove himself and looked down on Billy due to his past as a screw up. Jill hired Victoria to work at Brash & Sassy after she quit working for Newman Enterprises. Cane soon began to feel he was getting pushed aside in favor of Jill's agenda of getting Billy and Victoria back together. Jill eventually sold Brash & Sassy, and Cane was desperate to keep his executive position by owning the company. Cane scrambled to get the money together to buy Brash & Sassy, but in the end, Victoria was able to buy it. Cane felt insecure about his position, and was desperate to prove himself. Victoria tasked Cane with closing a deal in Japan. Cane was escorted by Brash & Sassy consultant Juliet Helton. Cane successfully closed the deal, but then hugged the CEO he met with. Juliet called the CEO back, and Cane was able to successfully apologize. To celebrate, Cane and Juliet went out drinking, and she gave him a tour of Japan. Cane woke up the next morning with no recollection of the previous night. Cane found Juliet's top in his suitcase, and eventually Juliet admitted that she and Cane had a drunken one night stand, but promised that she wouldn't say anything. Juliet had wanted to get a job working for Brash & Sassy in Japan, but Victoria instead gave Juliet a job at Brash & Sassy in Genoa City. Cane continued to feel jealous of Billy's closeness to Victoria, and felt Billy got preferential treatment. When Cane found out that Billy and Phyllis were together. He set it up, so that Victoria would find out. Victoria found out the truth, but it still didn't seem to change anything. While Cane was seething alone at the bar, Jack approached him and offered to team up with him to get Billy fired. On a photo shoot for the hockey deal, Cane paid Jessie, the cameraman, to edit footage of Billy's interview with the hockey players, which made Billy's gambling joke look like he was actually gambling with the hockey players. The fallout was devastating, but Victoria managed to save the deal as long as she fired whoever was responsible for the footage. Cane pushed for Billy to be the one that gets fired, but Juliet was the one who was fired since she was in charge of the footage. Juliet responded by filing a sexual harassment suit against Brash & Sassy, and claimed Cane had sexually harassed her. Lily and Victoria supported Cane through the whole ordeal, and Cane did not disclose that he believed he and Juliet spent the night, but footage of Juliet and Cane stumbling drunkenly into his suite started to put Cane in the hot seat. The final straw was when Juliet revealed she was pregnant, and Cane was forced to admit that he and Juliet had sex. Victoria was forced to pay off Juliet and fired Cane as a result. Lily and Cane came clean to Charlie and Mattie, which devastated them. Hitting rock bottom Cane struggled in vain to find another job. He asked Devon and Neil to give him a chance at their new business venture, Hamilton Winters, and though Neil considered it, Devon helped Neil realize they couldn't trust Cane and politely turned him down. Jack offered Cane a job, but Victoria got him to resend the offer. Cane stared to lash out and blame Victoria, Billy, and Juliet for his firing. Juliet was remorseful and attempted to mend fences with Cane. Cane had a talk with Mattie, and managed to make some headway in repairing their relationship, but Charlie remained distant and cold. Jessie phoned Cane and threatened to out him as the one responsible for the commercial being sabotaged if he didn't give him twenty-five grand. Knowing they didn't have that money, Cane took it out of the twins college fund, planning to put it back. Lily found out about it, and Billy saw Cane and Jessie together and he and Victoria bribed Jessie to tell them all about Cane's sabotage, which they then told Lily, who furiously kicked Cane out of the house. Jill let Cane stay at the Chancellor mansion, and he attempted to repair his fractured relationship with his children as well as his marriage. Cane and Juliet mended fences, and Cane vowed to be there for their baby. He went to the sonogram with Juliet and they found out they were having a boy. Romance with Traci Abbott After Lily is paroled early from prison, she decides to divorce Cane and move out of state to teach at a women's penitentiary. Charlie and Mattie also decide to leave Genoa City and attend a college near Lily's new home. Cane is heartbroken and decides he wants to be a better man. He quits his job at Chancellor Industries, sells his house to downsize to a smaller place, and take a new job counselling men who have been recently released from prison. Cane turns to Traci Abbott for support and they grow closer as they confide in each other. Traci is inspired by Cane and begins imagining him as the leading man, "Flynn", in her new novel entitled "Stolen Lockets, Broken Hearts". Traci creates a vivid new world and inserts herself in the novel as "Velma" who is in love with Flynn. As Traci continues writing, she begins to develop romantic feelings for Cane and imagines him in intimate scenarios. When Traci completes her novel, she reads it to Cane who is delighted, and kisses her on the lips! Cane wants to celebrate Traci's new novel by throwing her a party. Crimes Committed *Committed fraud by posing as Phillip Chancellor III. *Gaslighted his wife, Lily Ashby, while posing as his twin brother, Caleb Atkinson. *Got arrested for a drunken bar fight with majority of the other characters who attended Nick's bachelor party and Sharon's bachelorette party. Along with: Abby, Ashley, Summer, Lily, Kelly, Nikki, Victoria, Sharon, Mariah, Noah, Nick, Neil, Kevin, Devon, Jack, Austin, Michael, and Stitch. (Oct 2014). *Cheated on Lily by kissing Lauren (June 2015). *Punched Joe Clark (July 2015). *Punched Joe again. *Got in a fight with Billy Abbott (July 2016) *Cheated on Lily by having a drunken one-night stand with Juliet, resulting in a pregnancy (March 2017) *Set Billy up so that Victoria would find him with Phyllis *Paid Jessie, the cameraman, to alter footage and make it look like Billy was gambling with two hockey players (May 2017) *Lied to Lily, Michael and Victoria about having sex with Juliet, thus putting Brash & Sassy in a compromising position (June 2017) *Stole $25,000 from Mattie and Charlie's college fund and used it to pay off Jessie's blackmail (August 2017) Maladies and Injuries *Injured in a plane crash (2015). *Broke his elbow after being attacked by Joe (2015). *Knocked out (2015). *Fell down a staircase after he was knocked out because he was on the stairs (2015). *Dragged by Ian Ward while unconscious, and then locked in a room (2015). *inhaled smoke in a explosion and building collapse and fire See also *Cane Ashby and Lily Winters Category:Ashby family Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Heros Category:Protagonists Category:2000s Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Winters family Category:Atkinson family Category:Antagonists